Bareback
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Michelangelo was warm and safe in his bed when it happened. A weight crushed his chest. A drug crazed brother won't snap out of it. Scared and alone, the youngest is viciously assaulted. CONTINUED! 5.26.19 * T-Cest * EXPLICIT RATING MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY * Mikey Raphael Raph * rape/noncon
1. Chapter 1

Michelangelo's sprung-out mattress groaned and creaked almost bowing to the concrete. A giant, three-fingered hand muffled the young turtle's high-pitched cry.

A thick, greedy tongue suffocated the smaller mutant. The stench of cheap beer washed all over Mikey's face. Pinned, he thrashed his neck back and forth unable to move in any other way. "Get off!" Panic set in like hardening concrete. "I can't breathe!"

Raphael slurred. "I promise ta be gentle, Leo."

A hundred thousand volts seized through Michelangelo's body. "I'm not Leo, you stupid drunk fu-ugghhhh!"

Mikey's neck cracked to the side, and blood painted an orange pillow; strangely, he wasn't crying yet. Someone _had_ definitely heard him. Help was gonna burst through that door any second. Totally not going to be raped.

The hulk shifted around on the bed and whispered. "I ain't no drunk. Baby."

Blood flecked from Michelangelo's lips. "You're right, you're right! But, please, Raph, look at me." Glassy amber eyes reminded the young ninja of those kids they found on trace, this weird-ass new drug that'd been popping up all over the city. "I'm Mikey."

The bear flipped his ragdoll belly-down. "Likes I said, I'll be gentle." A paw extruded Mikey's scared-stiff tail from its hiding spot under shell. "If you're quiet."

Michelangelo had never eaten his own scream before. It burned his throat. Made him hiss.

"Quit your whinin'." Raphael squeezed and tugged the flaccid cock in a way that told Mike, there's an easy way, and an, 'I can rip your shaft off' kind of way.

A spit-soaked finger dipped in the virgin's puckering asshole.

"No!" Michelangelo swam for shore. Then, his vision drowned in stars from the force of the blow to the back of his skull. His face planted. Shame gurgled and groaned out of him.

Raphael took the opportunity to dismount.

Barely conscious, Mikey slapped at the sheets, his hands were floppy, dead fish.

The clink of a belt on the concrete echoed around Mikey's rape-room. The turtle squeezed his appendages inside his shell.

 _Yeah, right, you can't do that._ There was no escape.

The little turtle's ass got yanked skyward. A foot crushed the side of Mikey's swollen face. Raphie was all saddled up.

The bulbous end of a slimy dick rammed one frightened, pulsating asshole.

Mikey opened his mouth to scream. A big toe stuffed that hole, too. And, when the cock sank into his unstretched flesh tunnel, only the bed protested coherently.

Michelangelo sounded so fucking stupid.

The merciless rod carved deep into colon, ruining the tender tissue. Nothing helped with the pressure and pain, not even Raphael cooing, 'Take it. Take it.'

Baby blue eyes crossed with every inch pumped into the teen's core.

When Mikey's arms flailed around lamely, Raphael grunted in annoyance and reined in his pony. The rider pulled out. Both holes.

Michelangelo spat out toe jam and _snotted_ on his sheets. Deliverance from that demon cock felt so _fucking_ good. Blessed, uncorked relief.

Raphael rubbed his cock, slick with ass juice, on the teen's already destroyed butthole. "Break time's ova."

The rapist's weapon was fully-automatic and it riddled Mikey's fuckslit. Every so often, Raphael would stop to check out his target. That's what the teen hated most, the sheer joy Red took in gaping.

Michelangelo focused on the Orange soda, over there, dripping out its can, instead of picturing his bloody, raw orifice ingesting a veiny purple shaft. In and out. In and out. God, it hurt! God, it hurt!

 _Why'd he stop?_

Raphael reared up. He churred and headbutted Michelangelo.

That was some pain to focus on, alright. The teen almost didn't feel his insides tearing as he was skewered almost all the way through. Mikey's cries embedded into the mattress forever.

A sick, muddy heat coated his insides. His tummy hurt like he'd swallowed spray-foam insulation. Some cum trickled out his anus, even though the jagged hole was knotted up by Raphael's over-inflated penis. Or, maybe it was blood.

Red was a lead blanket. Orange was a cum dumpster. The only movement, Mikey sobbed, was a happy cock unhooking from his asshole. Sewage drained out Mikey's sphincter and drenched everything with slop. Hot soup.

He hung his head over the mattress and wormed his way out from under Raphael. After a few minutes, he worked most his torso out. His forehead vein scrapped the concrete. Finally, sweating, bloody, and exhausted, he splattered head-first on the floor. Born again.

Raphael still looked like Raphael.

The shivering younger turtle hugged his knees watching Leo's mate cuddled up to a soiled pillow. Like nothing had happened. Nothing.

Michelangelo's clock had fallen on the floor. Five AM. He crushed it into a ball after his reflection caught his eye in the display. _Who the fuck was that?_

The bundle of gears and springs dropped from his hands. Another day. Just another day. Go cry in a skin-peeling, hot shower, then perhaps, force some nice, runny eggs down. Lots of protein.

The vomit mixed with all the rest. The young turtle scooted all the way to the door. What a mess he had made. Michelangelo was disgusting.

No more comfort. No more quiet. Time to clock in to ninja academy.

With a light click, Michelangelo shut last night behind him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: Probably to be continued, I wasn't sure if I would like T-cest but I did! I hope you enjoyed as well, thank you for getting this far, lol, poor Mike. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello's 8 AM alarm chimed.

Donnie rolled over and grabbed the piping hot coffee ready at his bedside, simultaneously turning off his alarm. The slurping ended. Time to check his calendar. One more day until Master Splinter and Leo returned. Finally. Don hated babysitting even more than decaf.

Slurp.

Donnie clickity-clacked a keyboard. Then his fingers froze. His yawn disappeared. Their water usage had spiked overnight. Probably a leak. It's not like Raph or Mikey would take an hour and fifty-three-minute shower. The notion commanded a giggle-snort.

However, it got pretty darn serious in the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Somebody had punched the mirror, leaving one big many faceted-fist crater. Don looked at his reflection. A trickle of blood cut his face in two. He tried to ignore the dread circling his mind. That sinking feeling in his gut. At least there was no leak. And, nothing wrong with a nice hot shower. Not like they paid utilities down here. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Donatello slowly backed out the bathroom.

Poking his head into Raph's room there was no surprise. Don said, "Of, course you're not here." to the empty room.

Next stop? Mikey's room. Don cracked the door and whispered to the strangely larger silhouette occupying the bed. "Little brother? I'm turning on the light."

Light flooded the room. Don blinked while registering Raphael in Mike's bed. "Raph?" The door swung open. Donatello growled, "Raph! Wake up!"

No movement.

Setting his jaw, Don strode over to his brother. He shook a shoulder. Nothing.

Donatello took Raphael's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked under one droopy eyelid. The blood-shot eye focused. Don got pushed away.

Raph yowled and slammed his hands to his head. "Fuck!"

Don didn't care about stupid hangovers! He snapped. **"** Where's Mikey?"

"Mikey?" The ding-dong looked around scratching his head. He looked at the broken clock on the floor. To his credit, Raphael did sound like he was utterly corn-fused, stating, "This is Mikey's room."

And, boy, it smelled worse than usual.

"Correct. What the hell did you get into last night?" Probably out with Casey again.

"I-I …dunno!" Raphael's eyes teared up in pain.

Don was almost sympathetic. "You'd better remember! Did you pop the shower mirror?"

Raphael swayed in his seat.

Don huffed investigating his brother's knuckles. Whatever. They were always pretty bloody and busted all the time.

Don sniffed. It smelled like spoiled rank in here. Mike better clean his room before Master and Leo got back.

Raph sniffed.

The two turtles' eyes locked on the brown pebbles and smears on the sheets.

Don pointed. "G'ah! You shit the bed!"

It was strange that Raph didn't jump up. He just stayed on the bed. Tipping forward. And, falling face first!

Don caught his bro. "Raph! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Raph regained use of his legs, and again, pushed his kind and patient brother away. The result of that action sent Raphael into the opposite wall. He talked through thick mud. "I. I'm sorry, Don. I dunno how this happened." Defeated. "I gotta take a shower."

Donatello would always help his brother. "Okay. It's okay." This will be funny one day. Remember that night Raph got drunk and shit Mikey's bed? What a knee-slapper! Poor Mike. Probably out getting some donut holes. Or Pop-Tarts. They were out of Pop-Tarts. "Take a shower and I'll call Mike."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

Donnie took off his glasses. "Really, Raph?"

Shame weighed down Raphael's head. He turned and dragged anchor for the bathroom.

Donatello liked to fix things. Sure. But, darn-skippy, he drew the line at apologizing for shit he didn't do. Breathing on his glasses, Don took the time to clean them with a lint-free cloth.

 _First, call Mikey. Second, laundry. Finally, fix mirror. Some breakfast in there, too. Then, maybe, repair Mike's clock?_

Don picked up the crinkled clock. Maybe not. There was no way this thing would ever tell time again. It was beyond repair. Useless. Don tossed it in the corner.

Moving on!

Donatello carefully folded up his brother's disgusting sheets. Gross. The stains would never come out. Dirty forever were they even worth keeping? Nobody wants that.

Suddenly, all of a sudden, Donnie noticed something. Something sparkly. Looking under Michelangelo's bed, he picked up a little foil paper. Don rubbed it between thumb and finger. Crunchy.

A Mini Cooper sized crash from the bathroom made Donnie drop everything. "Raph!" And peel out the bedroom.


End file.
